


Much Much

by 30shayds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hybrid AU, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Content, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30shayds/pseuds/30shayds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>By the time life comes full circle at the end of the film, they're already laying on their sides at the sofa--Liam between Louis and the back of the couch, with both arms wrapped around his hybrid. Louis shuffles then to face him. "Liam," he begins, "what is Louis ward?"</i>
</p><p>  <i>Liam tries to figure out what a 'ward' is for a second, and when he does, his instinct first kicks into gear, and that is to correct Louis' pronunciation. "It's called a <b>re</b>ward, darling."</i></p><p>  <i>"'Kay. What is Louis <b>re</b>ward?"</i></p><p>  <i>Liam smiles lazily, eyes closed, and starts petting Louis' hair. "Well, you got your favourite dish for dinner. We watched your favourite cartoon. I made you come pretty quickly, didn't I? Are those not reward enough?"</i></p><p>  <i>There was a momentary pause, Liam's smile not slipping because he knows all too well what's coming next. And true enough, Louis makes a childish whine. He opens his eyes and sees Louis looking up at him with a crumpled face and wet eyes ready to unleash torrents of tears. Liam laughs, "what? Why are you crying?"</i></p><p>  <i>Louis wails then, burying his face in Liam's chest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justclimbup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justclimbup/gifts).



> I'd like to thank the admins of this exchange for being patient with me.
> 
> I hope this is okay. I've taken way too much liberties, but I'd like to think the prompter would have wanted me to do so anyway. x
> 
> Prompt at the end of the fic.

Liam watches from the sidelines as Louis runs across the field to steal the ball from the feet of the other team's player. The small group gathered by Liam cheers when he does; Liam only straightens his back to convey his pride, never averting his eyes from Louis' sprinting figure on his way to the goal posts. The goalkeeper makes a mistake and moves too soon, falling to the ground and leaving the goal wide open. Louis takes his shot and the ball finds the back of the net. He turns to Liam and jumps up and down excitedly, hands waving above his head. Liam, in turn, rewards him with a full smile and an approving nod. Louis' teammates are on him soon enough, hugging and kissing his face. The referee blows the whistle to end the game, with Louis' team winning 2 to 1.

Both teams do the customary handshake at the end of a football match and then the hybrids disperse and run off to their own humans. Louis, with his long light brown tail trailing wildly behind him, rushes faster to Liam than he's ever done during the just-concluded game. Liam opens his arms and braces himself. Just as expected, Louis does a high jump from five feet away onto Liam, wrapping his arms and legs around his human.

"Louis win game! Louis win! You see?" the hybrid says against Liam's neck, excitement dripping in every syllable.

Liam chuckles. "Yes, I did see." He keeps one hand on Louis back to keep him steady and brings the other up to scratch Louis between his cat ears. "You did very well, love. Good kitties get a reward, yes?"

Louis pulls back to look at his human, eyes wide with even more excitement. "Yes, yes! Louis want ward!"

Liam would normally correct Louis' pronunciation as soon as he makes a mistake--the teacher said that this is an important exercise in the development of the hybrid's brain--but Liam figured that he could make an exception this one time.

It was a windy autumn afternoon when Liam found Louis. He was on his way home from one of his uni classes when he had spotted a shivering figure, curled in on itself, between a park bench and the trash bin next to it. He was exhausted at the time, having had a day full of classes, running on nothing but caffeine and cigarettes to keep him functioning through it all, but his conscience apparently remained stronger than his body. He couldn't help but stop to check on the shivering thing.

Stray hybrids aren't uncommon. Just like ordinary cats or dogs, they tend to flee the homes they are in if their owners are abusive or neglectful. Sometimes they're just too curious that they leave their houses to explore but forget how to return home. Sometimes they're left by their mothers (who are also hybrids) when they're old enough to survive without needing breast milk. There are many factors that contribute to the population of stray hybrids; except that in Hertfordshire there are rarely any strays about. The county has one of the most exceptional caring and welfare system for hybrids in all of England, even for those that didn't have human owners to depend on.

Liam had stopped in front of the hybrid and crouched down to get closer to the lying figure. "Oi, mate," he whispered. He studies the hybrid while waiting for an answer. The hybrid looked like he was male--one could not be sure, really, unless one stripped a hybrid bare. Liam could tell immediately that he was part feline because of his short, fuzzy ears. He was wrapped in a loose flannel button-up and old corduroy trousers that, at the very least, allowed him a smidgen of warmth to survive the conditions.

The hybrid mewled, a pitiful muffled sound that pierced through Liam's heart.

"Come on, then," Liam tried again. "Let's get you to a shelter, where it's warm. It's biting cold out here."

Slowly, the hybrid lifted his head up, and when he finally clashed stares with Liam, the human just barely managed to get a hold of himself before he could topple back and fall unto the pavement. He realized immediately that he was staring unwittingly at ocean blue eyes, beautiful beyond words, but achingly woeful.

A sudden gush of wind assaulted the park, causing a group of girls to burst into laughter as their hairs thrashed wildly, a man nearby to grunt heavily as he bent to pick up a square packet that had fallen from his opened grocery bag, and the hybrid to shrink back in on himself to try and deflect the cold. Liam made the decision then to remove his gloves, quickly rub his palms together and lay them carefully over the hybrid's ears. 

He hesitates for a moment, however, because it was widely known that one does not touch a cat's ears without its permission. The same principle applies to human-feline hybrids. Force it on them and they will be hostile; and when they're hostile, they could hurt not only the nearest humans in the vicinity, but also themselves. So Liam bends lower to ask the hybrid, "will you let me?"

There was a momentary pause between them until consent was finally given. It was a small gesture, but with how close Liam was, it was undeniable to him. The hybrid whimpers at the human touch, goes a little bit pliant with the warmth, to the point where Liam was already stroking the hybrid's head.

Needless to say, the hybrid did not spend that night at the shelter, or any other night thereafter. He was named Louis, after the Sun King of France--the current topic at the time in Liam's French History course. He was taught to speak and perform the most basic of human acts, with Liam patiently tutoring him. When Liam had graduated and immediately got hired at the third largest law firm in Hertfordshire, he enrolled Louis in a school that imbued humanity on hybrid adults who are only starting to be trained at a later stage in life.

It's been three years since he first found Louis, and his love for his hybrid grows stronger in each passing day. Liam's gone above and beyond to ensure Louis is happy and comfortable and possessed the best that Liam could provide. Louis does not specifically know this; doesn't know all about the money Liam had spent on him, for him. He is a simple creature that takes bliss in affection, rather than material things. When Liam pets him or holds him in his arms, or kisses him on his lips, his neck, his cock, and his hole, and makes him come in waves of pleasure, Louis knows he is loved.

So when Liam slips a tongue in Louis' mouth while he clings bodily on his human, despite stinking from the afternoon of playing a game organized by the school as part of its curriculum, right there on the pitch, for all to see, Louis knows he is a very lucky human-cat.

They are forced to part when Louis' best friend from his class, a part-human part-labrador retriever with light hair and a constant happy bark, called Niall, comes bounding over, repeating Louis' name relentlessly until the cat finally pays him some attention. Liam lets Louis jump off him so he can turn to Niall and talk--in broken English and mostly sign language--excitedly over their win. He watches them from where he's stood behind Louis, quietly and all too fondly.

"Niall!" exclaims Niall's human, in his trademark low, raspy voice, that Liam already knows too well. Louis' close friendship with Niall had led to Liam making friends with Harry, as well. "Niall," Harry says again, frustration and worry in his tone clearer now that he's gotten closer. Niall obediently turns to Harry, the tightly plastered grin from earlier falling from his face at the sight of his upset owner. "I told you to stay put while I spoke with Mrs. Thatcher. I told you!"

Niall's bottom lip quivers, realizing that he'd been bad. Harry grabs him into a fierce hug then, holding him tight against his body. Niall rounds his arms on Harry's middle and buries his face against his neck. "You had me so worried," Harry tells him, softer now. Niall grips him tighter and whimpers.

Louis tries to press himself closer to Liam. He had gone scrambling back to his own human when Harry bellowed Niall's name. Louis did not respond well to angry shouts, even though they were not directed at him, and it was but natural that he finds solace in the arms of his beloved owner. "It's all right, love," Liam tells him.

Harry looks up at Liam, a long strand of hair falling over his face, an embarrassed smile forming on his lips. "I lost him for two hours at the Tesco last Tuesday. He wandered about, and when he couldn't find me, he panicked and forgot his instructions. Instead of asking for help, he crawled under the table where the fruits were displayed." He nuzzles his face on top of Niall's sweaty hair and says to Niall, "couldn't find you when you're under there, could I?"

Liam gets it, even though he's thankfully not been in a similar situation with Louis. He can only imagine what Harry must have felt when he realized he'd lost his hybrid in a public place; the paranoia and fear clouding his whole being. And it's not even an exaggeration. Niall is a very beautiful human canine and there are plenty of evil people waiting to pounce on such an innocent being.

He and Harry made a bit of conversation afterwards, their own hybrids not interacting in the same way as they had, having contented themselves with nuzzling against their humans' chests. When they parted ways, Louis climbs onto the passenger seat of Liam's car and takes some time to put his seatbelt on (Liam lets him do it even if it often took forever because according to Louis' teacher, it is the only way they will get used to doing regular human things); when it clicks, Louis huffs and says, "Niall idiot. Make worry his Harry. Bad Niall."

Liam smiles fondly--not laugh because that could send a wrong message to Louis--and reaches over the console to swipe at the damp hair sticking on Louis' forehead. "And you won't make me worry, will you?"

Louis looks at him, all wide-eyed and pouty. "No! Louis love his Liam much much. Louis not make worry his Liam. Louis good."

"That makes me happy, Louis. Good boy."

The hybrid grins, then.

They make a quick stop at Nando's to buy Louis' favorite meal on takeaway before finally heading home.

Home is a one-bedroom flat that Liam has gotten as a graduation present from his parents. It's not much but it's cozy and comfortable, and he didn't really needed much anyway. He and Louis fit perfectly in the flat as it is. He watches Louis bound off to the bedroom before he goes to the kitchen to place their food in the microwave oven for re-heating later. Louis is going to want to clean himself first before dinner but showering by himself scares him a little bit still even after all this time, so Liam always does the cleaning for him when he's really dirty--like today. 

When Liam gets to the bathroom, Louis is already naked, standing in front of the pulled-open curtain with his tail tightly hugging his body. He's managed to turn on the shower, steam starting to fog up the tiny room. Liam smiles at the sight.

He exhales, one of content rather than disappointment. Louis turns around and looks at him with rounded eyes, clutching the end of his tail. Liam smiles at him, hoping to reassure him. "Do you think you're ready to shower by yourself, babe?"

Louis' eyebrows pinch together and he shakes his head profusely.

Liam chuckles. "Alright, love. Maybe another day. Let's get you cleaned up now."

He takes his clothes off right there with Louis quietly watching, never letting go of his tail. Once naked, Liam guides Louis by the waist and into the shower. The water is just the right degree of hot but Louis flinches and pulls back as soon as it hits him, back bumping against Liam's chest. He whines and turns around so he can bury his face in his human's neck, wrapping his tail around both his left thigh and Liam's right.

Liam grins and wraps his arms around his hybrid. "Louis, you know we don't shower like this. How are we going to get you clean if you're hiding from the water."

Louis doesn't answer. While he knows how showers work, he just generally hates a whole lot of wetness. He likes it better when he's allowed to get clean using a wet flannel instead of a shower or a bath. But he knows he's extra dirty today because of a long afternoon of play, so he looks up instead at Liam and pouts. "Kiss Louis first?" he bargains. Liam indulges him before he's instructing him to turn around so he can get properly cleaned.

Louis is always frisky in the shower. He doesn't necessarily touch with his hands, only Liam is allowed to do that, but he would rub his bum against Liam's groin when his human's hands are busy shampooing both their heads. Or, as he's decided to do today, he would get one of Liam's legs between his own and start grinding when Liam makes him turn from the shower to rinse his back.

Liam lets him, intending to clean thoroughly Louis' bum for what he plans to do later tonight. Louis takes his hardening cock in hand and begins to gently stroke it while he was soaping past Louis' rim. "Mmmm, did I say you can touch me there?" Liam asks him, not ungently.

"No," Louis answers, not stopping his ministrations though. "But Liam touching Louis. It not fair if Louis not allowed touching Liam," he explains in between pleasure-filled sighs.

Liam giggles. Most humans find such a cheeky answer to be disrespectful, but Liam adores it. He adores Louis despite such sassiness that is far too much for a naturally submissive creature.

In the middle of Liam basking in his fondness for his hybrid, Louis kneels in front of him and takes his now-very erect penis in his mouth. Liam groans at the sudden warmth and involuntarily grips Louis' hair and shoulder. "Jesus, Lou."

Louis makes a slurping sound in response, tonguing and sucking at the head.

"Baby," Liam moans as he looks down and watches his pet servicing him.

The first time Liam taught Louis how to blow him, Louis had been too eager and kept nipping his teeth on the shaft of Liam's dick. And when his fangs, although small and rather blunt, nicked at Liam's foreskin, they had to stop because it was so horribly painful that Liam had sent Louis away so he could gather his bearings without his hybrid watching and stressing about it. Later on, however, Liam found Louis in a corner, eyes bloodshot and nose bright red from the crying he'd been doing. It was a long time afterwards before Louis got brave enough to try again.

Now, though, Louis is an expert at how to pleasure Liam orally. Liam's cock is too long and too fat for Louis to take all in his mouth, so he lets his hands do the limitations of his mouth. He twists both hands gripping the base while he sucked at the head. Liam likes the occasional feel of vibrations so Louis would hum around him.

"That's a good boy," Liam says. "I'm close, love. Don't stop."

And Louis doesn't. He keeps going until Liam grips at his wet hair extra hard, until Liam is groaning deep and long, until Liam is unloading his come in Louis' mouth. He swallows all of it, making sure nothing slips from the corners of his lips. It's how Liam likes it. 

After a moment, Liam pulls him up. "Let's see it," he mumbles, holding Louis' head between his large hands, the thumb of his right hand grazing across Louis' red lips. Louis opens his mouth to show his owner the empty hollow of his oral cavity. He's swallowed everything. Liam smiles. "Good Louis."

He kisses his hybrid and makes him face the shower again, water still spitting from it. He pulls Louis by the waist, tight against his chest, and takes his cock in hand. He kisses and sucks on Louis' neck as he pulls at his dick, making the human-cat whimper and weak in the knees. Liam can feel Louis losing his balance and thinks that this is such a terrible idea doing this in the shower. If he's not careful, they'll both slip and hit their heads on the tiles. So, he tightens his grip around Louis' middle and pumps his hand faster. 

"Come now, darling," he pants in Louis' ear. "Come for your Liam."

Louis orgasms almost instantly--digging his nails on Liam's arm, kicking involuntarily, screaming loud. Liam is thankful for the bath mat he'd decided to buy just a week ago because he wasn't sure if he could hold onto Louis safely at this moment without it.

He allows Louis a few moments to calm down while gently pecking at his neck and ear and hair. He watches the water wash Louis' jizz down the drain while Louis' eyes are still closed, chest heaving. He loves this about Louis, how his hybrid comes so hard all the time, almost violently even. He loves how he can feel Louis shiver when he orgasms. He doesn't know if this is a biological trait of all hybrids or if it's just Louis, or if it's just Louis in relation to him. He's not complaining, though. He thinks it's fascinating, actually.

They have dinner in front of the television afterwards, with The Lion King playing. It's Louis' favourite Disney. He sings "Kuna Matata" when it comes on, even though he couldn't really pronounce all the words. Liam just finds it adorable when he's wiggly on the couch trying to dance without actually getting up.

By the time life comes full circle at the end of the film, they're already laying on their sides at the sofa--Liam between Louis and the back of the couch, with both arms wrapped around his hybrid. Louis shuffles then to face him. "Liam," he begins, "what is Louis ward?"

Liam tries to figure out what a 'ward' is for a second, and when he does, his instinct first kicks into gear, and that is to correct Louis' pronunciation. "It's called a **_re_** ward, darling."

"'Kay. What is Louis **_re_** ward?"

Liam smiles lazily, eyes closed, and starts petting Louis' hair. "Well, you got your favourite dish for dinner. We watched your favourite cartoon. I made you come pretty quickly, didn't I? Are those not reward enough?"

There was a momentary pause, Liam's smile not slipping because he knows all too well what's coming next. And true enough, Louis makes a childish whine. He opens his eyes and sees Louis looking up at him with a crumpled face and wet eyes ready to unleash torrents of tears. Liam laughs, "what? Why are you crying?"

Louis wails then, burying his face in Liam's chest.

It generally breaks Liam's heart to see Louis cry, but when he's crying because he's being petty, Liam just finds it funny more often than not (sometimes he gets angered by it when it's _really_ petty and Liam is tired and has no patience to deal with it). He's still chuckling when he hugs Louis closer to him. "Alright, alright, that's enough. What do you want?"

Louis sniffs and hiccups before he slowly pulls away from Liam's shirt, which is now damp with tears. He doesn't let go of his grip on the shirt or look up to face Liam. He murmurs instead his answer to Liam's chest. "Want Liam make kisses in hole."

Of course, he does. And of course, Liam knows that he does. It's Louis' favourite kink. When he had introduced rimming to Louis, the hybrid had shied away--this despite the fact that he'd already been fingered and fucked before. Liam got it though. It's such an intimate act that anyone who stumbles upon it virginally may feel weird about getting (or giving) it for the first time. But once Louis had a taste of it, he's become obsessed with it. And Liam loves him enough to want to give it to him all the time.

It's not that simple, though. People aren't rimming-ready every waking moment. There is a proper protocol when intending to rim your partner; and Liam is intent on being a square about it, not only for hygienic purposes, but also to ensure that Louis gets the optimal pleasure out of it. He will do this right each and every time because he is not the kind of person to half-arse rim (no pun intended!) the love of his life. And because of that, it's simply not possible to rim Louis any time the hybrid wants. It's not just Louis who has to be in the right condition for it, but more so Liam. How can one expect Liam to rim Louis properly if he's exhausted coming from work?

But tonight, Liam is ready. He's rested, and he's cleaned Louis extra well. He's known all along that this is what Louis would have asked for.

"You think you deserve that kind of reward, though?" Liam asks, taunting. "It's pretty big, innit."

Louis pouts. "Louis win game," he says softly.

Liam pets him lovingly. "And that deserves kisses in your hole?"

"Louis good," he argues weakly, twisting at Liam's shirt to avoid his human's eyes. "And Liam love his Louis much much. Because Louis good." Liam feels Louis' tail brush the back of his calves and circles his ankle--his own wordless way of asking _please?_  

Liam pecks him on the forehead and moves to get them off the couch. Once he's stood, he takes Louis and makes him wrap his legs around his hips. They are quiet as Liam carries Louis to their bedroom. He undresses Louis completely and then himself. Louis latches on to him instantly once they are both bare--they're half-hard cocks clashing between them--rounding his arms around Liam's neck and tip-toeing to kiss him on the mouth. Liam lets him, goes with it and kisses him back, all spit and tongue.

Louis' tail finds its way between Liam's legs, tickling his balls. It makes him moan lustfully. He forgets sometimes that Louis is actually a minx who how to use his extra body parts to push all the right buttons on Liam.

The kiss gets rougher and hungrier before he lays Louis slowly on the bed, not stopping his assault on the hybrid's mouth. Once horizontal, he sucks all along Louis' jaw, loving the soft stubble that never seems to grow any longer. He brings his mouth down to Louis' neck and laves at smooth skin.

Louis mewls, growing impatient. He brings both hands to Liam's shoulders, but he is quickly accosted. Liam harshly grabs his hands and places them above his head. "No. Touching," Liam hisses. Louis' eyes widen and he keeps his hands above his head, nodding to Liam to convey that he has understood and that he will not disobey.

Liam gives him a quick wet kiss on the lips before he's moving lower to Louis' nipples. He loves this part, sucking on Louis' nipples, because the hybrid is so sensitive and he squirms almost uncontrollably whenever Liam circles the tip of his tongue around that little nub. There had been several times before when Louis came from Liam sucking, licking, pinching and biting on his nipples.

When the rough pad of Liam's tongue meets Louis' already-erect nipple, a very cat-like mewl escapes Louis' mouth and his back arches. He was still being a good kitten, though--hands remaining above his head. "Liam," escapes his mouth as his hips jerk upward, their hard dicks meeting again.

Liam doesn't respond verbally. He just keeps licking one nipple while the other is getting rubbed by his thumb. He brings his free hand to Louis' hips and plants it on the mattress. 

Louis is a mess already, heaving in gulps of air on the inhale and whimpers as he exhales.

Liam moves lower to Louis' leaking cock and licking the pre-come that's already gathered at his belly. Louis cries out once Liam's tongue touches his slit. "Liam," he says again, voice pleading this time. And Liam knows what it means. That Louis doesn't want this right now. He doesn't want Liam to blow him because what he wants this time is kisses on his hole.

He smiles and sits back up on his calves, telling Louis, "okay babe, on your front." Louis doesn't move, face looking rather conflicted. This makes Liam frown. "What's wrong, love?"

"Uhhhmmmm," he starts, bringing his clasped hands down and keeps them tight against his chest, "I want--" He cuts himself and shakes his head. "Nothing," he says, clipped. He goes to turn and lie on his stomach but Liam doesn't let him. 

Liam goes to hover above Louis. "No, no. Not nothing. Tell me what you want."

The human-cat doesn't meet Liam's eyes and looks like he's second-guessing himself. Liam is patient with him though, grazing Louis' cheekbone with the flat of his thumb instead. 

"C-can Louis be up?" still not looking at Liam.

Liam stops. "W-what?" he asks back in confusion.

The hybrid looks at him then. "C-can Louis be up when his Liam make kisses in hole?"

It takes Liam a moment to figure out that, "y-you want to ride my face?"

Louis' face brightens a little, happy that his human understood his meaning, and nods enthusiastically. And well, with a face like that, how can Liam not grant him this wish?

They've never done this. And Liam is at a loss as to where Louis learned about this sexual position. It's not like Louis is tech-savvy to be able to look up porn on the Internet. It's definitely not from Liam because he's never made Louis watch porn. And Louis never actually goes anywhere except his school. He's not even allowed to leave school premises unless Liam or any of Liam's friends or family pick him up. To say that Liam is baffled is a massive understatement.

But he goes with it. If anything, he's interested. And extremely turned on.

Louis crawls up his body, hands grasping at his chest, feet framing his sides, the tip of his hard cock dragging wetly up his torso. Louis' cock head drags past the side of his mouth and cheek and eye and forehead as he uses his own hands to assist his hybrid to get settled above his face.

Louis kneels past his head, hands planted firmly on the mattress so when he sits over Liam he doesn't fall. Liam has his bum in both hands, gripping at each cheek and parting them.

Liam nudges the tight ring experimentally with the tip of his tongue that makes Louis moan. "Hold your cock and nuts up, babe," he instructs his hybrid. Louis obliges, and in so doing, he's forced to pull up and straighten his back. Without any more obstructions, Liam pulls his human-cat down towards him and starts to circle his tongue at the folds of Louis' rim.

Louis lets out a string of whimpers that floods the entire room, filthy and full of pleasure. Liam sucks at his hole, inserting a thumb and spitting on it so he doesn't get hurt. He keeps stretching that hole with his thumb until he can insert his tongue deep enough to lick around the walls. The sensation makes Louis cry out loud, squeezing his bumhole involuntarily and practically jumps off of Liam.

Liam tightens his grip on Louis' bum and hips and continues to lick past the rim. Suddenly, he feels Louis' tail wrap around his dick and it makes him groan against Louis' bum. He pulls his tongue back, opting to catch his own breath instead. Fucking hell, he wasn't ready for this.

Louis' tail is so soft and it feels so, so good wrapped around him. And it's such a stinted and gentle stroking that it's driving Liam crazy. Louis grinds slowly above him, rubbing his bum against Liam's lips, tail still around his human's cock. Liam can barely do anything but pant. He's so fucking gone at what Louis' doing. 

It was when he felt Louis start to move his hand around his cock that snaps Liam out of his haze of pleasure. There was no way he was going to allow Louis to come if he's not the one doing it. He grabs Louis' tail away from his dick and moves away from under Louis.

Surprised at the sudden movement, Louis stops all his movements and watches as Liam reshuffles them. The next thing is that Louis is being forced to lie on his back, hands pulled away from his cock and balls, bum lifted up by a pillow.

Liam spits on Louis' hole, wets his middle finger by sticking it in his own mouth, and pushes the digit inside Louis in one smooth motion. The hybrid whimpers and bucks his hips but doesn't do anything more. He knows he's not supposed to move unless Liam allows it.

Liam takes one of Louis' balls in his mouth, sucking and releasing it with a pop, while he steadily pumps his finger in and out of his lover. Louis grips at the sheets as the assault continues, panting and whining through it.

"Want me to come inside you, babe?" Liam asks, voice husky.

Louis' eyes are shut tight, but he nods.

"Shit. I love you so much."

He pulls his finger off of Louis and spits on his bum for the last time before he's pulling him up to sit on him. Louis follows easily, even though he was looking like he was exhausted. Liam holds his own dick up and nudges the blunt head at Louis' barely-stretched entrance.

"C'mon now, babe. Sit on it."

Louis wraps his arms around Liam's neck as he lowers himself, whining. The fat head stretches his hole too much, and Louis endures the burn by burying his face against Liam's skin. Liam gives him time to adjust when he's fully seated on his cock, caressing his bum with one hand while the other rubs comfortingly at his back.

"Go on," Liam tells him after a moment. And Louis doesn't need to be told twice. He moves up and down, slowly at first, his tail swaying behind him. 

Louis finds the right angle so that the head of Liam's cock is nudging deliciously against his prostate. He releases a shuddering breath and his movements stutter, but Liam will not allow him any more reprieves. 

The human tells his hybrid to keep going, keep riding him hard and fast. Until Liam felt that familiar knot in his belly. He is close. So, so close. And he wants to do this. Come first. Come inside his Louis.

Liam pulls Louis down forcefully into him at the last two bounce, and then he's groaning loudly, coming hard inside his beloved. He's got Louis trapped in a tight embrace as he chased his orgasm, making sure he doesn't move at all. He kisses him long and wet in the mouth, fully aware of the hardness that is Louis' straining dick sandwiched between their bellies.

He lays Louis back down and allows his dick to slip gently from his hybrid's bumhole with a soft squelch. He looks down at Louis' face, wrecked but not wrecked enough. "Your turn now, yeah?" Liam tells him in that earnest and gentle tone, as if it were just a regular conversation between them. Louis nods.

Liam bends to get to Louis, but instead of taking his cock in his mouth, he just gives it a long cursory lick, sucking off the dripping pre-come, and goes lower. He presses Louis' belly to force him to contract his ab muscles, making the load he'd just filled it with slip out of the abused hole. Louis whimpers and covers his face as Liam's seed trickles out of him. "That's good," Liam rasps. "Good boy, Louis."

When the come's all dripped out, Liam wipes it off with his fingers and coats his hand with it. He takes Louis' member in his sticky hand and starts to pump. Louis' makes a contended hum.

But then Liam dives down to Louis' red rim and starts licking off the remains of his load, slurping and sucking at it. And it drives Louis mad. The hybrid screams at the sudden onslaught on his extra sensitive hole, entire body twitching at the sensation. Liam continues to pump him despite the disconcerted movements.

Louis' broken cryis what makes Liam suck hard and quicken the pace of his hand. Louis is close, he can feel it--taste it, even. And he just wants his lovely pet to come so hard and be spent from it so he is reminded just how much Liam loves him.

A string of _"Liam. Ah. Ah."_ spills from Louis' mouth until finally he screams long and loud his lover's name while he shoots ribbons of white all over his chest, some of it splashing against his chin and lips.

Liam gets him through it, pumps continuously even after Louis' slit is just a heaving red thing, contracting swollenly with nothing more to release. He lets go finally when Louis starts pushing his bum down on the mattress and gripping at the sheets, pain already having replaced pleasure.

Louis lies boneless with his eyes closed and his chest heaving. Liam crawls up next to him to pepper him with kisses on the cheek. Louis summarily turns and, still with his eyes shut, kisses Liam with a bit of tongue.

"You are so perfect," Liam murmurs when he pulls back. "I love you so much, you know?"

Louis' cat ears twitch and he smiles lazily, opening his eyes--sparkling against the faint light of the moon spilling through the partly-opened window--looking back at Liam with an incredible amount of love and adoration. His tail moves across his stomach to brush softly at Liam's sweaty side. "Louis know," he says quietly, like it's a secret. "Lucky Louis. Happy Louis."

Liam smiles. "Lucky Liam because Louis loves Liam much much. Am I right? Does Louis love Liam?"

Louis nods, tiredly but filled with conviction. "Yes. Louis love his Liam much much."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Louis rides Liam's face. That's it, that's the whole fic.


End file.
